


Catching Little Words

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Porn with Feelings, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: The night started with a kiss. Pushing Jaune into his bedroom had been the easiest part of the night, shutting the door behind himself and guiding Jaune backwards until he lost his balance from focusing more on the lips on his instead of where he was going. Backwards with his knees hitting the edge of the bunk and making him topple backwards.“I thought you knew my room by now.” Marrow stated with a smirk, unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders to throw it on the chair to the side. “Or do I need to show you where everything is again?” Marrow joined Jaune on the bed, crawling up over him to push him back against the plush top.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, previous Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Golden Retriever





	Catching Little Words

The night started with a kiss. Pushing Jaune into his bedroom had been the easiest part of the night, shutting the door behind himself and guiding Jaune backwards until he lost his balance from focusing more on the lips on his instead of where he was going. Backwards with his knees hitting the edge of the bunk and making him topple backwards. 

“I thought you knew my room by now.” Marrow stated with a smirk, unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders to throw it on the chair to the side. “Or do I need to show you where everything is again?” Marrow joined Jaune on the bed, crawling up over him to push him back against the plush top. 

Jaune pressed his hands against Marrow’s undershirt, taking notice of the blue gray tail wagging from side to side behind Marrow. 

“Oh, I remember. Being pushed back onto your bed always catches me by surprise though.” Jaune brought his hands back up to Marrow cheeks, leaning up to kiss him as his free hand worked its way across Marrow’s stomach. He groaned softly at the coarse hairs leading down to Marrow’s waistband, wanting to follow them the longer he touched. 

“Don’t you remember? I’m full of surprises.” Marrow crawled up onto the bed, pushing Jaune’s thighs apart to settle between them and press himself against his partner’s chest and kiss him like he meant it. 

“I thought that was my line?” Jaune tugged Marrow’s lower lip between his teeth, savoring that low growl as Marrow brought his hands up to help him out of his armor. The two of them almost had a routine down after they finished training. Flirty messages would be sent after, ending with Marrow inviting him over or Jaune teasing Marrow enough to come looking for him if he had ventured far from his down. The last time they made out in the hallway, General Ironwood almost caught Marrow with his hand down Jaune’s pants from around the corner. Who knew the library at Atlas Academy was where General Ironwood walked around later in the evening. 

_ Where are you? _ Marrow’s scroll illuminated long enough for him to catch a glimpse of the words, briefly pausing to think about if he should bother responding. He reached over as Jaune unbuttoned his pants, sliding his hand down them and stroked him slowly, and responded to Elm. 

“You’re evil.” Marrow returned his attention to Jaune’s neck, rocking his hips into his touch and grinding against him. “What am I going to do with you?” The two of them pulled away, barely a breath’s distance away with the air between them humid. Jaune swallowed hard, stroking Marrow again. 

“I have a few ideas.” Jaune brought his mouth to Marrow’s ear, whispering the short list. Marrow’s eyes went wide. Even if the two had only been sneaking around for a few weeks, hormones were a lovely instigator. 

“Are you sure?”

Jaune nodded, unbuttoning his pants and slowly sliding them down his hips enough to see the fine blonde hairs that lead down his belly. He watched his cock jump slightly, bringing his eyes up to meet Marrow’s. 

“Pretty sure I’m sure. When have you lead me wrong?”

Marrow stifled a laugh, slipping off the bed and helping Jaune out of his pants the rest of the way before sliding off his own. He returned to that warmth between Jaune’s thighs, with his erection rubbing against Jaune’s. 

“Well, there was the time we almost got caught by Ironwood in the library.” Marrow paused, holding out a finger for each incident. “There was the time that we thought it would be a good idea to make out in the airship before everyone showed up. Don’t forget when we got uh-hum  _ stuck _ the second time and the rest of your team came looking for you. I’m pretty sure that Ren saw that you were in bed with me through the video feed.” Each incident made Jaune turn redder, leading him to distract the both of them by ghosting his fingers over his cock, stroking Marrow’s along side it so they could both get something out of it. “I’m pretty sure Oscar walked in on me grinding against you last week while I had my hand down your pants.” Marrow let out a soft moan as Jaune’s finger’s teased the slit of his cock and his hips stuttered forward into those pale hands. 

“Nono, keep going.” Jaune watched the journey of expressions that Marrow went through while he touched him, wanting to see how long he could jerk the both of them off before Marrow would stop listing off their exploits and pay attention to the pretty picture in front of him. 

Marrow’s breath hitched, looking down as Jaune licked one of his fingers to slick it with saliva and use it to tease the underside of the head of his cock. “I’m pretty sure if we tried it, Ironwood wouldn’t notice if we fucked on his desk with how busy he is trying to catch everyone else outside it.”

Jaune cocked his head to the side. “You think you could get away with that?”

Marrow’s eyes slid halfway closed, biting his lower lip as Jaune focused less attention on stroking the both of them together and more attention on wanting to make Marrow cum. Sure, he would prefer it inside him to lessen the mess, but across his chest worked too. Marrow’s face was too pretty when he was wrapped up in pleasure for Jaune to deny him at this point. Jaune put on an innocent face, licking his lips like he was concentrating, putting on a show. 

“I-I…” Marrow started, wetting his lips as his throat went dry. “I think we could try. We could try.” Marrow brought his mouth down to Jaune’s capturing his lips with his own and grinding his cock against Jaune’s, drawing a gasp out of the blonde. “Just the idea of you across his desk when he could come in? I don’t want to wait.” 

Jaune took his hands off Marrow’s cock, instead cupping his cheeks to keep Marrow in place while the two of them rocked against each other. Marrow whimpered into his mouth, desperate to hold back a cry before he came against Jaune’s stomach just from thrusting against his soft skin. 

Marrow held himself up over Jaune, breathing a little heavier than he had been before. Jaune kissed his way down Marrow’s jaw, his fingers digging into Marrow’s shoulders. 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you got?” Jaune teased, rocking his hips up against Marrow’s and making the mess between them worse. He could easily slick them both up with Marrow’s cum if he wanted to, but being a tease about it was far more fun. He had learned a lot in the last few weeks with the help of the sexy dog faunus in front of him. 

Marrow flopped down next to him, giving Jaune the opportunity to slide off the bed. He grabbed a towel and cleaned off the cum from his stomach, then returned to his partner. He started by kneeling, putting on the cute act that he knew would send more blood to Marrow’s cock than was entirely needed. 

Marrow jumped when Jaune’s tongue made a solid, slow drag across his half-hard shaft, still slick with cum. His breath hitched in his throat, leaning himself back and laying out as Jaune swallowed him down. Marrow’s eyes fluttered closed, focusing on the warmth of Jaune’s mouth, the softness of his tongue, and the gentle suction as he pulled himself off Marrow’s shaft. Still being over sensitized from cumming a few moments before, Marrow wasted no time in writhing under Jaune’s touch, using what little leverage he had to free himself from Jaune’s grasp. 

“I… I can’t. Not so soon. Here.” Marrow patted the bed next to him, kissing Jaune softly once he sat down next to him.

“You usually like it when I do that.” Jaune licked his lips, getting what remained of the cum from them after kissing Marrow. His eyes shot open as he was flipped over onto his stomach, and Marrow propped himself up over Jaune’s back. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jaune’s shoulder blades, his half-hard cock resting between the roundness of his ass as Marrow started to work his hands over Jaune’s shoulders. 

The young man’s moans did things to him despite pushing him away before things got so sensitive they started to hurt, but Marrow massaged his way through taut muscles, gently rocking his cock against Jaune’s ass as he did. Jaune pushed back against the shallow thrusts, casting a glance over his shoulder. 

“If you wanted me on my stomach, you just had to ask.”

“This way is more fun.” Marrow leaned over his back, working his hands into his shoulders and down his ribs, all the while thrusting his cock against that plush ass. Marrow could practically slide in between to breach Jaune’s opening, but he held himself back, arching himself down to graze his canines over the blonde’s shoulder. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you all day long?”

Jaune began to push back against Marrow’s shallow thrusts, his cock trapped between him and the bed, awkwardly thrusting against the sheets. Jaune panted out the most delicate of moans, arching his back to push more of his supple flesh against Marrow’s cock. The two of them made a picture that not even Jaune could deny. Though, Marrow could walk up in just about anything and be able to seduce him on the spot. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, laying his face against the bed and reaching back to spread his cheeks apart. 

“Marrow, come on…” he whined. Jaune pressed his face against the bed, letting out a subtle gasp as he played with Marrow’s very uncontrolled self-control. Jaune had learned how to get what he wanted after a few weeks of sleeping with the Operative, so now, he could use that to his advantage to tease his lover further. “Marrow, you keep teasing me when you know what I want.”

Marrow played into his hands, his brow sweating droplets across Jaune’s shoulders. Marrow’s tail wagged excitedly, thoroughly debating on if he should keep teasing, or if he should push himself inside that warmth that Jaune wanted to surround him with. 

“Yeah?” Marrow asked, slowly rocking his hips against Jaune’s ass, swatting his hands away and pressing his cheeks together to gain better contact with his cock against that firm ass. “And what if I want to keep going like this? What are you going to do?” Marrow’s resolve was slowly crumbling with each word out of his mouth. He could talk a big game, but as soon as he managed to cum the first time, Jaune would be able to get what he wanted out of him relatively easily. Marrow pulled back, and reached for Jaune’s hand, pulling him up to stand next to him, and laid back onto the bed himself. Marrow lounged back and stroked himself in full view of Jaune, turning the tables on him in the most unexpected way. Jaune stared at him. 

“What are you doing?” Jaune asked, staring dumbly while his cock jutted out, aching to be touched. He could go for it if he wanted to, but that would mean changing the dynamic. Changing his role. 

“Well,” Marrow started, working his hand over his cock. He teased the slit at the head with his finger, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking the small bead of pre-cum off of it while maintaining unbroken eye contact with Jaune. “You said you wanted something. I’m allowing you to choose to take it if you desire it so much.”

Jaune sucked in a breath. This is how he was going to play huh? Jaune took a deep breath and pushed away Marrow’s hand, pinning it to the wall behind him where he was partly propped up. Jaune moved to straddle Marrow’s hips, that hard dark cock lining up with the curve of his ass as he rocked back to feel more of Marrow against him. The change in angle pleased him, now able to see the delicious expression on Marrow’s face as his body touched him. Jaune tilted Marrow’s chin up to meet his. 

“I mean, I’m fully capable of making you enjoy yourself, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jaune reached behind himself, stroking Marrow’s cock and lifting his hips. He wasn’t so bold as to attempt to take Marrow’s cock without any kind of preparation, which Marrow was more than happy to help with. Jaune released Marrow’s cock and keened under the skilled touch of his fingers. Jaune busied himself with kissing across Marrow’s collar bone, leaving marks across his neck that made him even more grateful for the bandana he usually wore. 

“I love that you let me mark you up,” Jaune stated between panted breaths, pushing back against the fingers working him open. His short nails raked their way down Marrow’s sides, grazing over his ribs as the single finger became two, then three, opening Jaune up so he wouldn’t be so surprised when they finally got to fucking. 

The first few times had been a careful balance of if Marrow should take him fully like he did the first time, sealing his cock with the knot inside and pumping Jaune full of enough cum to keep him dripping for days. Now they talked out if they were going to have time to be able to since the swelling of the knot only reduced enough to pull out of Jaune if they did nothing between finishing and pulling out. The pair had figured that out the hard way, continuing to kiss the second time and touch and as Marrow jerked off Jaune, he felt a second wave of cum spurt from him into the blonde, leaving the two of them sore and stuck for close to an hour. This time would be different. This time…

Marrow pulled his fingers from Jaune, reaching over to grab the towel he kept near his bed side table to clean off his fingers, and then line his cock up with that well-prepared hole. Jaune was practically begging for Marrow to fuck him, to make him his, to fill him with every drop he could. Marrow hushed him, pressing down on Jaune’s hips to slowly guide him back on the curve of his cock and fill him up. 

“Mmmmm yes, there we go. Fuck, you feel delightful,” Marrow praised, reaching up to brush the sweat slicked hair off Jaune’s forehead. Jaune instinctively sucked the fingers into his mouth and started his steady rhythm with the rise and fall of his hips, his eyes locked with Marrow’s as his tongue lazed its way over his fingers. 

“Fuck you look hot like this,” Marrow whined, bucking his hips up to get deeper into that wet heat, but Jaune denied him, bring his hips up with Marrow’s and controlling the depth. 

“You're not the one who gets to decide this time,” Jaune whispered, nibbling on the ends of Marrow’s fingers before releasing them, bringing his hips down fast and swallowing the rest of Marrow’s shaft deep into him until their hips were flush together. Marrow arched his back, crying out at the sudden switch, his jaw quivering at Jaune’s grasp at the control over the both of them. Jaune’s legs trembled as he set his pace, taking Marrow faster the more he got used to the now familiar feeling of being fucked like he was meant to be. 

Jaune slowed his hips, grinding them down and moaning for his partner, intent on the show being more than enough to get Marrow going enough to fill him more. Marrow panted under him, holding his hips and guiding him to move. He wanted to keep him high enough that his knot wouldn’t catch, but Jaune was having none of it, sucking him in. 

“Why don’t you want me to take all of you?” Jaune asked quietly, rocking his hips lewdly and leaning down to gasp in Marrow’s ear. The small stutter of Marrow’s hips under him gave him everything he wanted, at least until he shrieked and found himself on his back with Marrow above him. The fast thrusts made his toes clench and curl, with the faunus not letting up for a moment. 

“Marrow, yes keep going, Marrow, please,” Jaune whined out, pushing his hands up against the wall so that each thrust didn’t push him further up on the bed and he could be entirely filled by his partner. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Marrow ground out, leaning down to bite at Jaune’s neck, refreshing the mark he had left on him the night before, and the night before that and the night before that. He needed Jaune’s teammates to see what their leader had been up to even if he wouldn’t share any details of exactly who he was underneath when he got those marks. 

The telltale swell of Marrow’s knot started to pull at the rim of Jaune’s hole, filling him with each thrust and opening him to his limit. He briefly wondered, like he had every time, if it would fit like it did before and when the final thrust came that popped Marrow’s knot deep into him came, he couldn’t think of having ever been as full as he felt right now. Marrow tugged a few times as he came, the shallow thrusts pushing more of his cum deeper into Jaune. 

Jaune stuck out his tongue in retaliation, at least until Marrow’s hand circled his cock and worked him slowly, using his knot to tug at him rim. Feeling uncomfortably full and overstimulated, it didn’t take long for Jaune to spill onto his stomach with a cry. Marrow nuzzled the side of Jaune’s neck, leaving a short series of licks against the bite that had turned purple again under his touch. 

“It still amazes me that a pretty face like you had never been with anyone before me,” Marrow breathed softly, missing the momentary look of sadness flash across Jaune’s eyes. Marrow took Jaune’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him in to kiss him softly. “I know it’s not some badge of honor for you or anything, but I find it pretty amazing that someone as pretty as you would choose to stay with me of all people.” Marrow’s tail wagged softly behind him and he made no move to stop it, wanting Jaune to see the soft swish of fur. 

“You’re always so patient with me,” Jaune replied, his hands mirroring Marrow’s as he brought the faunus’ forehead down to him and then wound his arms around his neck to hold him close. 

“I like you a lot, Jaune.” Marrow made sure to speak the words so only his lover could hear. They had agreed not long after the first time that physical closeness could run at any rate, but the feelings were where Jaune lagged behind, still finding his footing. 

“I like you a lot too,” Jaune finally said back, refusing to meet Marrow’s eyes when he finally released his neck. 

“I think I’m even starting to love you, Jaune,” Marrow said with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “But don’t feel like you need to say it back just yet, okay?” Jaune nodded from under him, closing his eyes and blinking away the wetness that seemed to always seep from his eyes when Marrow said those soft and sweet things that he felt he didn’t deserve. 

“Thank you,” Jaune said, closing his eyes as Marrow was finally able to pull out with an almost obscene pop, the slickness of his cum making the sweetness of the situation almost moot in comparison. 

“Hey, no problem.” Marrow flopped down next to him, holding his arm out for Jaune to curl up next to. “I know it isn’t ideal to have those heartfelt discussions when I can’t even hold you properly, but I need you to know that I care.”

“I know you do,” Jaune said, those waves of red hair still blurring at the sides of his vision. “I just think you would have really liked her. She was so powerful and brave and selfless. She made me want to be a better person.” Jaune looked up at Marrow. “Kinda how you make me want to be a better person too. Not just for you, but to honor her as well.” 

Marrow laughed softly, rubbing his nose against Jaune’s and kissing him before pulling the blanket up over the two of them. Jaune laid there, listening to the gentle beat of Marrow’s heart as the two of them drifted off to sleep. He just had to keep moving forward and regret nothing. So far, in the warmth of Marrow’s arms, he was doing just that.


End file.
